1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an audio system, and more particularly to a portable DVD player and a console arrangement thereof which is capable of installing into a vehicle such that the portable DVD player can be detachably mounted in the console arrangement as a vehicle video system.
2. Description of Related Arts
Vehicle audio systems for vans and other large vehicles are well know wherein the conventional vehicle video system comprises a video display screen and a video device to keep passengers entertained on long journeys.
Due to the limited interior space of the vehicle, the configuration of the conventional vehicle video system is that the video device is installed at the dashboard of the vehicle to electrically connect with the power source thereof. The video display screen can be either mounted on the roof of the vehicle or at a rear side of the seat. The drawback of such conventional vehicle audio system is that the installation is costly and complicated.
The video device, such as a DVD player, must be permanently mounted to the dashboard in order to electrically connect to the power source of the vehicle in such a manner that the dashboard must provide an empty slot for the video device. In other words, other electronic device, such as audio device, or compartment must be substituted to compensate the installation of the video device.
Furthermore, when the video device is broken, the user must replace the whole system or must find a new video that is compatible with the video display screen. Therefore, it is a costly for the user to upgrade the video device while another installation fee of the video device must be paid.
In addition, such video device is specifically designed for vehicle so that once the video device is installed, the user is unable to detach the video device from the vehicle. It is costly that the user must purchase different sets of video devices for vehicle, home, and computer individually. In other words, there is no existing all-in-one video device can be multi-used for the home theater system, the vehicle video system, and even the computer system.